


dismount

by ElasticElla



Series: tipsy tales [13]
Category: Dare Me (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: On top, it's easy to believe Addy is consumed by her too.But gravity's a bitch, and Addy's wrist has been bare too long to brush off.
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon
Series: tipsy tales [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/950364
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: femslash february music fest





	dismount

**Author's Note:**

> come join the [femslash feb music fest \o/](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/38276.html)
> 
> inspired by lorde's glory and gore, mostly 'Secretly you love this, do you even wanna go free?'

On top, whenever Beth closes her eyes, just before, the sliver before they shut – there's a flash of Addy. Addy supporting her, hands on her, eyes locked on hers with no where else to wander to. 

On top, you're free. You can touch the sky. Like a drug, only the come down is timed, controlled. 

On top, it's easy to believe Addy is consumed by her too. 

But gravity's a bitch, and Addy's wrist has been bare too long to brush off. 

.

"Go on. Stop then." 

Her organs are swimming in whiskey, throat squeezed shut to keep the bile down. 

"Do it," Addy continues, warm breath wafting over her mouth. An electrified space between them, crackling with the separation. Beth can't remember the last time they were this close without touching. Have they ever been?

"Unlove me. I dare you." 

Beth's hands shake, an urge to slap or grasp, she couldn't say. 

Addy smiles. Cruel and beautiful, just as sharp as they practiced together before a mirror once. Her shitty Bath & Body Works sweet as fuck vanilla perfume is thick enough to choke on. Her lips are shiny, and Beth would bet her Dad's money that it's some candyass Lip Smacker's chapstick. 

Addy cups her cheek, nails short but catching on her jaw, scratching. "Then what?" 

It's a good fucking question. 

.

Thanks to her mother, Beth has seen every variation of the abandoned ex vindicated, victimized, vilified, vexed, vacated, vanished, hell even vandalized. 

(Never vaccinated. Never victorious.)  
  
She knows, all too well, how this story ends. She knows she ought to cut out early, hell, Riri wasn't subtle at all in her willingness to replace Addy in every way. 

But fuck, she can't even think of leaving Addy behind without feeling like she's digging her own fingers into her heart, prying it out and making a bloody mess.

Love is a kind of killing, and like the naive child she was, she thought that meant Addy would drive the knife in for her.


End file.
